La guerra de los amantes
by kastiyana
Summary: Canta, oh diosa, la cólera del heleno Heracles; esos celos malditos que causaron grandes dolores a Inglaterra, precipitándolos a un abismo de quebrantos y soledad. - Épico tragedión Griego en estilo homérico. GrUk


**Resumen:** Canta, oh diosa, la cólera del heleno Heracles; esos celos malditos que causaron grandes dolores a Inglaterra, precipitándolos a un abismo de quebrantos y soledad. - Épico tragedión Griego en estilo homérico. GrUk

**Advertencia: **Una fusión de lenguaje homérico y algo shakespereano lo que es igual a un exceso de palabras de uso no cotidiano, si no leyeron la Iliada o la Odisea en su versión clásica probablemente no va a entender cabalmente la gracia de esto.

Como tuve que adaptar a un estilo clásico los personajes pueden verse un poco fuera de sí, pero creo haber intentado mantener su esencia.

También escenas de sexo no muy camufladas y violencia gore, así con sangre y cuchilladas, aunque nadie muere. Quien advierte no es traidor.

Gracias a Tari y a VanderBank porque si no amenazan con plagiar mi simple estilo de escribir entonces esta idea de complicar la estilística no ocurre jamás en mi cabeza.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**'Η μάχη των εραστών**

**o**

** "La guerra de los amantes"**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Canto I: La voluntad de Eros**

Canta, oh diosa, la cólera del heleno Heracles; esos celos malditos que causaron grandes dolores a Inglaterra, precipitándolos a un abismo de quebrantos y soledad.

¿Quien de los dioses lanzó a ambos a mirarse en aquella reunión? Eros (1), el hijo de Afrodita, irritado contra el carácter impasible y estoico de aquel que alguna vez le alabó a él y a su familia y que ahora le ignoraba cual si nunca le hubiese conocido. Pues llegó aquella deidad, raudamente empujado por sus inmaculadas alas, presto a liberar sus flechas cargadas de dicha, placer e infortunio.

"Oh, compañeros mediterráneos y demàs europeos de zonas altas. Que los dioses, dueños de sus olímpicas moradas nos permitan llegar a pronta resolución a la gran crisis que azota a nuestro Hermano heleno y que le sume en este infierno financiero" levantóse diciendo Francia, el de las rubias melenas, mientras se acercaba vertiginosamente al aludido.

Alemania, el de los pétreos ojos, proactivo como siempre, sintiòse agitado por las palabras del galo que, lejos de proponer soluciones, aquejaba al resto de las naciones con sus llantos, cual histrión (2) en melodrama.

"Oídme, naciones todas, quiero decir lo que mi deber me ordena . Que ninguna naciòn caiga en desgracia financiera y con ello nos arrastre a todos a la ruina. Propongo unir nuestras voluntades y acudir prestos a socorrer a Grecia, cuyo lamentable estado tiene a su buena gente sumida en una desesperaciòn e inseguridad que podrìan llevar a este paìs hermano a la ingovernabilidad"

Una vez hubo captado la atenciòn de los presentes continuó "Propongo hacer una evaluaciòn de la situación exacta en el país heleno y que esta sea llevada a cabo por una de las naciones mejores posicionadas en nuestro escenario, para así, llegar a proveer necesaria asistencia y socorro a Grecia en la suya crisis. Como bien han de saber, mi deber asistiendo los problemas de Italia me impiden tomar las riendas de la tarea por lo que propongo a un gran pueblo, una naciòn cuyo esfuerzo, arrojo y astucia le ha llevado a ser, tal vez el más fuerte de nosotros. Palas Atenea le ha ungido con su visión y razón, por lo que Reino Unido, humildemente te encargo la misión de servir a nuestro vecino"

Tras hablar así, se sentó nuevamente y en eso, Reino Unido dirige sus verdes orbes al rostro de quien sería su nueva tarea. Fue en ese instante que Eros, burlesco e inoportuno decidiò lanzar unos de sus noscivos dardos sobre el de la oscura melena. Atónitos sus ojos, velados por el amor, vieron a quien sería su salvador y parecióle estarle mirando por primera vez, preso de sus brillantes orbes verdes, sus hebras doradas y la expresión adusta en su faz.

El resto de las naciones alzaron sus copas en aprobaciòn y entonces el telón de la tragedia se hubo levantado mientras los hados en el alto Olimpo se disponían a observar los ires y venires de sus nuevas marionetas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Canto II: De la negaciòn de Inglaterra y derrumbe de sus barreras**

Parecíale mentira tener al objeto de sus deseos tan próximo en su morada y al mismo tiempo tan distante como si entre ellos habitase un abismo cercano al Hades. El de la castaña melena, sentía aumentar su deseo conforme Inglaterra, entregado a sus labores, parecía no tener conciencia alguna de los estragos que ,su distinguida presencia, provocaba en la nación mediterránea.

Sin dominio de sus actos,y llevado por el ìmpetu que el embrujo de Eros ha instalado en sus mientes (3) el heleno se aproxima al de las rubias hebras y sugestivamente su mano se posa en aquella fortaleza de ropajes sobre la cintura de la nación anglosajona. El semblante en el angloparlante muda desde su seriedad habitual a uno defensivo y alerta. Descubriendo su mal humor y soberbia abre sus labios para pronunciar:

"Mantened la distancia si no quereís sufrir la fuerza de mi garrote pues mal pensáis si vais creyendo que de mi algo podéis obtener aparte de una asistencia empujada por mi sentido del deber y solidaridad, así que ¡Aleja vuestras manos y con ellas vuestras intenciones! No vaya a ser que Ares me lleve a usar mis armas contra vos"

Así habló y le escuchó Heracles, la nación helena, empero, lejos de ver sus intenciones acabadas, sostuvo con renovado denuedo.

"¿Por qué no habría de luchar por conseguir tus favores? ¿Es que lo único que tiene valía a tu juicio es el deber y el trabajo? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a amar aparte de velar por mi pueblo? Porque todo hombre que es prudente y juicioso sabe bien que el trabajo dignifica pero el buscar la felicidad en en amar da sentido y valor a nuestra existencia y acciones"

Con estas palabras se expresó, cruzando sus brazos y dirigiendo su mirada paciente al de los grandes ojos vivos, cuya lucidez aún intacta le llevó a exclamar.

"¡Oh, heleno! Cómo no me extraña la situación de tu país si, en querer disfrutar de amores y distracciones mundanas, la vida se te escapa"

"Disfrutar de los dones del dios Eros bajo el tibio amparo de tu brazo no será jamás motivo de deshonra, mas si insistes en que así es, poco me importará perder el honor a golpe de tus besos"

Y esto dicho, acercóse al anglosajón, ágil y certero como un mastín en labor de caza. El rubio Arthur, perturbado ante la invasiòn de su espacio y llenó su gesto de desdén, replicando iracundo.

"A pesar de tu valía y del respeto que debo a los inmortales, no trates de atraparme con tus palabras, no me vas a engañar ni convencer, sé bien que buscas de esta unión ¿Es que esperas que me quede sentado viendo como tomas mis riquezas? ¿Que vea tranquilo como te llevas tu botín mientras yo me quedo sin él? Atenea, la de los grandes ojos (4), ungióme con su cordura y por más que reiteres tus juramentos me mantendré firme a mi palabra"

Desde lo alto, Eros, rió del ímpetu de Reino Unido quien, ignorante del escaso control que tenía sobre su propio destino, se ufanaba también de la imperturbable paz en su corazón. El hado se lanzó a su ataque y con un certero dardo atravesó el pecho del anglosajón. Sus verdes ojos, normalmente iluminados de la racionalidad de la diosa consejera, fueron nublados por un velo de humo

Preso de una voluntad ajena a la suya, Inglaterra vióse envuelto en el deseo, cálidas aguas se instalaban en su pecho al observar por segunda vez– ahora con el manto de Eros en sus ojos- al heleno frente a él, sintióse afiebrado ante el contacto sutil de las manos aún alrededor de su brazo. Entonces, el de oscura cabellera, viendo las defensas de la nación angloparlante debilitadas, precipitóse a esparcir abierta su palma hasta su cuello, buscando su nuca y luego acercándolo hacia sí.

Inglaterra había sido un pueblo navegante y guerrero en el pasado, como él así que el roce de los labios de ambas naciones fue como el choque de dos naves al ritmo impasible de una mar cada vez más turbulenta. La broncínea piel del heleno queda al descubierto de un zarpazo de las blancas manos inglesas y del mismo modo el griego bucea entre los botones y cierres buscando resquebrajar sus barreras y arrojarse por completo al oleaje, en aquella espaciosa playa que buscaba asolar según sus deseos.

Sin poder esperar se derramaron sobre el mismo sillón del lugar de trabajo, que gustoso recibiò el choque de dos pieles tan contrastantes: marmol y bronce. Un vigoroso ímpetu sobrecogía al heleno al abrirse paso entre las piernas de su compañero; muslos blancos y fuertes le saludaban y entonces acomedido, a golpe de besos, el griego construyó un camino para conducir sus carros por la vasta llanura inglesa. Acomodó sus huestes y naves en los cóncavos rincones de la nación ungiéndose en sus sudores y llenando sus oídos con sus plegarias.

En medio de alaridos y jadeos, se dejaron consumir por la pira, con el corazón retumbante. Se toparon de frente en medio de una plácida y profunda carrera, remontando al cielo y, allí, les era difícil reconocer donde comenzaba y terminaba uno y otro hombre. Un temblor de músculos azotaba a ambos mientras disfrutaban del copioso festín, Heracles imprimía más fuerza, escalando por los riscos hasta que con un último esfuerzo llegó a aquel umbral en que pisó el Olimpo, vio cara a cara a Zeus y derramó su copa estrellándose sobre el marmóleo lecho de los brazos ingleses.

Al acercarse el nuevo día, Inglaterra, el de las verdes orbes, ya con sus sentidos más despiertos, se hace consciente de sus acciones y de lo que estas podrían acarrear si llegasen a enterarse todos. Raudamente apresta a su partida aprovechando el profundo sueño de su acompañante y su buena fortuna quiso que Palas Atenea, como siempre velando por su protegido, le cubriera con su égida (5) para encaminarle a su isla, donde la rubia nación esperaba ser capaz de olvidar lo acontecido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Canto III: El honor se recupera a sangre y hierro**

Un nuevo día saludaba a la tierra mientras el sol se mecía en lo alto. Zeus, el padre de los dioses y los hombres, envió a despertar al Grecia, que siempre soñando perdía sus horas en vez de echarse a andar o alzar sus armas. El de oscura melena ligero abría sus párpados buscando aquí y allá los rasgos de su compañero de lecho. Y en ese momento, contrariado sintióse al no verlo sus ojos. Sin esperar más por su morada anduvo intentado avistarle hasta comprender que lejos de sus tierras el de las verdes orbes se hallaba.

Deprisa va a llamarle, tensándose sus nervios ante la espera del tono telefónico, bajo su percepción los segundos se extendían espesos y perdida ya daba la oportunidad de escuchar al de las rubias hebras, cuando escuchó.

"¿Aló, quien vive?"

La nación mediterránea, corresponde el saludo diciendo:

"Buenos sean tus dìas, Reino Unido, y dichosos sean mis oìdos al escucharte" Un silencio se propagaba y el aliento de la nación del norte rebotaba en el aparato amplificando el efecto suspensivo que aumentaba la ansiedad del heleno.

"Por qué me llamas, Grecia? ¿Para qué me necesitas?"

El respuesta le dijo Heracles, el de la castaña melena:

"Inglaterra, estoy aquí esperando en el lugar más remoto de este antiguo continente. Tarde he despertado para notar que te has ido y muy de prisa has abandonado mi lecho. Reconozco bien tus pendientes allá en tus tierras, donde mayores son las ocupaciones y conpromisos que las que con mi persona has contraído, mas te pido no ignorar mis clamores y aceptes volver a reunirnos, no solo una, sino todas las veces que basten para calmar mis ansias de tí; eso es cuanto deseo"

El anglosajón conmovióse ante esta declaración no obstante, como siempre, oculta una cosa en sus mientes y dice otra, así que conducido más por su soberbia que por su voluntad, responde:

"Bien sabes, buen amigo, que no podemos disponer de nuestro tiempo así tan presto. Atados estamos a nuestros deberes y una falta sería postergarlos por una ligereza como una urgencia amatoria. ¡Mas ea! Si tu deseo es firme y sobre todo paciente, podrías esperar unas semanas en tus tierras hasta que los hados decidan reunirnos de nuevo" Inquietose el de castañas hebras ante tan dedeñosa respuesta y más aún al escuchar "Por lo demás, equivocado vas si piensas que, por tus méritos en nuestro encuentro anterior, debiera yo mostrar deferencia para con tu persona; ya que pues nada nos une, nada debiera empujarnos a correr a una nueva visita apresurada"

"Oh, lejana naciòn glaciar, vuestra indiferencia será el arma que me lleve a la tumba" expresóse el heleno antes de colgar el teléfono.

Estupefacciòn sintió Inglaterra ante tan escueta respuesta. Al cortar contacto el tintineo del aparato, aún en sus oídos le aturde y más aún la angustia de saber que, aunque quisiera no podría ser sincero, porque su destino está escrito, ha de llevar su existencia en soledad e imprudente – así como futil - sería intentar dirigir sus propios hilos. Mas a su corazón no lo podía engañar, y aunque renegara mil veces en la soledad de su lecho, los ardores de aquella vez en Atenas le perseguían causándole noches insomnes y manchadas de recuerdos.

El muy soñador Grecia, poco satisfecho quedó con la respuesta del aglosajón, mas el deber llamaba. Continuó con sus tareas así, en espera constante, creyendo en las palabras de que el tiempo volvería a propiciar un encuentro. Jornada tras jornada, entre papeleos, protestas, llantos de hombres y mujeres. Varios intentos hizo por reemprender su economía, más sus superiores y subordinados no respondían a su voluntad o no obtenían recompensa de sus esfuerzos, haciéndole sentir que en vano ponía su tiempo en tal negocio(6).

Morfeo venía veces a verle, soplando sobre él el buen sueño para llevarlo por momentos lejos del fragor de la crisis. Empero, sobre los problemas que agobian al hombre, aunque fuese nación, no hay escape que valga por mucho, ni descanso que lo guarde de correr al recuerdo de aquel que alguna vez estuvo en sus brazos. Mil veces maldijo a Eros por someterle de tal manera, aún más al enterarse de las actividades en que estaba la nación anglosajona.

Hermes, el heraldo, con sus pies alados, vio lo que acontecía en el norte de Europa y susurróle al oido de la nación Mediterránea las noticias de Inglaterra y Francia reuniéndose en varias jornadas para negocios privados. Grecia, bien enterado de los asuntos pasados entre ambas naciones, no puede evitar que, con esas simples palabras, una congoja insegura haga mella en su corazón.

"¡Zeus, padre! ¿Qué mortal hay en esta ilimitada tierra que no haya caído a la fosa cavada por Eros y Afrodita? Mi voluntad se encuentra sometida bajo la palabra hechicera de Inglaterra, mas ahora víctima de sus desdenes y posibles engaños me encuentro ¿No estás viendo mis aflicciones? ¿Por qué enviar a Francia a su lado? Esa nación que tantas veces vestido con el cinturón de Afrodita (7), frente a mi querido se sienta y le encandila con sus embrujos. Consciente soy que he descuidado mis tributos a ustedes por tanto me sé merecedor de estas cargas que ponen sobre mis hombros"

El aqueo (8) habló así y sin perder más tiempo en lamentos decidió complacer a los dioses e invertir sus ánimos y voluntades hacia unos más favorables a sus amores, mediante sacrificios. Dispuso así, cien bestias, preparó la pira y alzando su copa comenzó las libaciones (9) diciendo.

"¡Ay, agitadores del mundo! Dioses en el alto Olimpo, si es que tienen la voluntad y aprecian mis sacrificios, les pido apaciguar los enojosos humores de Reino Unido y hacer que sus ojos me vean con aprecio; también por favor, no permitan que Francia le envuelva en sus artificios y quiten las trabas de su camino para que corra hacia mi lecho"

Zeus vio con agrado los sacrificios, pero atado de manos estaba; El destino otro fin tenía dictado para estos amantes, y con un tono lleno de aflicción exclamó a los otros olímpicos sentados en su mesa:

"¿Qué mas quisiera yo que comprometerme a la empresa de escuchar sus plegarias a cambio de este gran regalo? Gran pesar siento al ver a Grecia con sus pasiones humanas, sumido en esta gran congoja, a ustedes los tengo por testigos de que mi intención no era regocijarme en las dolencias de éste, mi servidor "

Y esto diciendo tomó un trago de ambrosía traído por Hebe, la bella copera, brindando así todos y complaciendo sus paladares. Mas, Eros se abstuvo del festejo mientras más desventuras maquinaba para las naciones. No satisfecho con ver al heleno doblegarse durante el día entre suspiros y trabajo, envía a Morfeo, quien normalmente servía de distracción y placer a la nación mediterránea, a soplar un hálito de tragedia sobre sus somnolientos ojos.

La nación de la ondulada melena, hacía el tiempo en fútiles meditaciones cuando recibió el aliento del dios del sueño. Al principio alegróse al encontrar en él, nuevamente a Inglaterra, sin embargo poco duró su dicha, al visualizar a Francia, la nación del romance y la seducción, acercándose a su bien amado. Impotencia sintió al no poder detenerle, pues su presencia en el sueño no era protagónica sino más bien atestiguante. La nación gala, luciendo el cinturón de afrodita desplegaba sus encantos sobre la nación angloparlante, que poco podía hacer para luchar contra el influjo atrayente. Francia, iba hacia él con sus brazos, envolviendo, batiéndose con él en un abrazo y un beso estrecho y enardecido.

Quiso gritar, coger su espada y separarlos a golpe de hierro, más debió conformarse con observar como Reino Unido era liberado de sus prendas y recorrido por la nación franca quien parecía conocedor de sus anchos dominios, apoyándose en la primera superficie disponible, ambas naciones se encontraban, piel con piel, boca en boca y hombre en hombre.

Heracles, desesperado veía a Inglaterra perderse, sin resistencia y entonces reconoció, muy a su pesar, a Francia como un rival superior, experimentando el temblor del horror en su interior; arrancábase ya, los cabellos y con el corazón rebosante de enojo, un sobresalto lo empujó a escapar de la ilusión ficticia tejida en su mente. Al despertar de sus funestas fantasías, el heleno sintióse invadido por una infinita congoja y clamó a los inmortanles diciendo:

"Oh Zeús, soberano ¿Por qué has de mandar a Reino Unido, caro ante mis ojos, a mis brazos, si luego has de quitármelo? Ahora creo que de verdad disfrutas de mis agobios y de irritarme con vuestro gran poder ¡Mas, ea!, si guardas algún afecto a mi persona, compadécete de mis pesares y acaba con este andar sin sentido... errantes vamos en este mundo y aunque he escapado de la guerra y de la peste, sueños llenos de dolor inundan mis noches y me impiden el descanso"

Con tal clamor, Grecia decidió poner fin a su incertidumbre y espera emprendiendo así el viaje a través de cielo y mar para, en unas cuantas horas, verse en Londres buscando por calles y guiándose por las señales que le enviaba el buen Hermes, que junto con sembrar en él la sospecha ahora le ayudaba a buscar fin a sus dudas. La lluvia fría y copiosa le empapaba el rostro y los cabellos, pero sin importar camino hasta encontrar la residencia de la nación, cerca de puentes y palacios. Se hizo anunciar por los criados quines se vieron bastante contrariados por su repentina y extraña presencia dieron presto aviso a su amo.

Reino Unido, fiel a su esquiva naturaleza, tuvo al mediterráneo esperando por largas horas sin saber ni sospechar que el tiempo para una nación tan antigua como Grecia, no era un mayor problema y que las evaciones de su mente de algo servían para distraerle de su ansiedad. No obstante por muy quieto que fuese su carácter, la malhabida curiosidad le empujó a posar sus ojos en cierta prenda colgada en el perchero. Sus sentidos no mentían y su memoria no fallaba, Heracles seguro estuvo de que esa era una irrefutable evidencia de la presencia de aquel malavenido al otro lado del canal. Una corriente de ira extendíase por su antes calmado ánimo ¿Cuántas noches habrá Francia gozado de Inglaterra? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá reído de sus buenas intenciones en estos dos meses? ¡Mal sino el suyo el posar sus ojos en alguien de tan poca virtud!

Sin ser capaz de seguir esperando, obedece al grito de guerra encerrado en su interior e irrumpe en el despacho de Reino Unido, que le ve con sorpresa y hasta arrogancia en las suyas verdes orbes. Empero, pronto repara en los agitados humores de su amante quien luce como un combatiente en pie de batalla, más aún se asombra al oírle decir deste modo.

"¡Mil veces maldito! ¿Con cuantas traiciones tendrás que afrentarme para poder satisfacer tu deseo?, mientras me mantuve lejos de tus orillas aprovechaste de recibir a otros en tu tierras ¡Qué más quisiera yo que conservarte! Pero lo que siento por tí, caro mío, me arrastra al hades y hoy heme aquí decidido a cortar esta soga que nos ata, aunque mi existencia luego quede suspendida por los aires"

"Tranquilízate, Heracles, no he faltado a tus afectos porque, por lo demàs no hay nada que nos una ni obligaciòn que deba cumplirte; tienes que entender que lo nuestro fue un vuelo ligero y si bien, quiero unirme contigo nuevamente, no puedes poner muros de hierro para asirme, en cambio solo puedo ofrecerte mi palabra de que no voy a faltarte"

"Ciertamente no volveràs a faltarme, tengo a Zeus por testigo de que esta noche mi honor será restaurado, a tu pesar y más al mío"

Y esto declarando Heracles, el de la castaña melena, sin vacilación ni duda, agarra la navaja de abrir cartas posada sobre el escritorio y tan rápido como certero lo dirige al pecho de su bien amado. Pronto se tiñe el acero con la cálida y roja sangre de la nación angloparlante que palidece de terror ante el rabioso ímpetu del heleno. Agarra la blanca camisa de su atacante acercándolo, buscando sus labios en un intento desesperado y vano por probar dónde estaban sus lealtades, pero el heleno estaba ciego en su despecho y afán de venganza. Grande era el deseo de Heracles de recuperar el honor que ha perdido al ser preso de esos ojos verdes, del mismo modo en que lo hizo Áyax telamonio (10) al suicidarse para limpiar su honra, porque esa es la única virtud que un hombre antes guerrero puede guardar, y la única que le permitirá trascender.

La sangre negra del anglosajón baña los suelos hasta que exánime su cuerpo cae a los pies de su verdigo. Heracles, conteniendo la emoción, busca alejar todo rastro de arrepentimiento, sin embargo no puede evitar agacharse y dar un último abrazo y caricia a aquel que sigue siendo su perdición. Culpa una vez a Eros, por herirle desta manera y se aleja por fin de aquellas altas tierras.

Horas pasan sin que nadie entre al despacho, solo los espíritus y criaturas protectoras de la nación de rubias hebras son testigos su estado y ya dan por cierta su muerte cuando Inglaterra despierta finalmente, sintiéndose debilitado y vacío. Su propia sangre lo empapa y cree que él mismo ha sido sacudido un poco por la miseria del su broncíneo amante, y eso se resiente en la bolsa de Londres. Puede que el heleno no haya sacado ninguna utilidad de haberse bañado con su sangre; su escaso patrimonio sigue intacto, sus bien protegidas riquezas no han disminuido pero más allá de ello, el de oscura melena, con su andar mediterráneo, le despojó de algo de su que no forma parte de cuerpo, dejándolo marcado a hierro.

¿Por qué será que a los dioses les divierte sacudirlo al vaivén del destino?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Notas a pie de página**

(1) Histrión es un actor que en la antigua Grecia se disfrazaba, era conocido por sus actos exagerados y actualmente se le dice histriónico a alguien que se comporta teatralmente en su vida cotidiana... como Francia.

(2) Eros es quien velaba por el amor entre hombres y Afrodita por el amor heterosexual.

(3) Mientes: la mente, la cabeza, la consciencia, algo así.

(4)Atenea, o Palas Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y de la verdad, llamada la de los ojos grandes u ojos brillantes porque se le asociaba con la lechuza que es capaz de ver en la oscuridad donde nadie más lo hace. También llamada la consejera. Ella era la protectora de Odiseo, el rey astuto, se me hizo que Arthur podría ser un protegido de ella, se me figura un hombre más inteligente que culto. No como Heracles, que se me imagina más culto que inteligente (no sé como explicarlo... digamos que Arthur es más pillo y el otro mas conocedor)

(5) Égida: es una coraza de piel de cabra que usaba los dioses como escudo protector. Leí en el canto X de la Ilíada que Odiseo lllaba a Atenea pidiéndole que lo curbiera con la égida.

(6) Ocio para los latinos es aquello que se hace por placer en los tiempos libres para cultivarse. El noegocio en cambio es lo que se hace por dinero. En mi headcanon, para Heracles es frustrante dedicar su tiempo al negocio cuando el gusta más de pensar pasarse el tiempo en cosas más culturales, no lucrativas.

(7) Cinturón de Afrodita: La diosa de la belleza al casarse con Hefestos (el herrero y el dios más feo) recibió de regalo de éste una joyería que el forjó para ella y un cinturón que tenia el poder de hacerla irresistible para los hombres. Me imagino a Francia usándolo... siempre.

(8)Aqueos: Es el nombre con que se conoce al colectivo los pueblos dirigidos por Agamenón (el rey que mandaba a los otros) y que luchó en la guerra de Troya.

(9)Libaciones y sacrificios: Era costumbre en la Antigua Grecia ofrendar toros a los dioses, la Hecatombe era el sacrificio de cien toros que se quemaban en una pira para luego ser comidos en una especie de festín en honor a los dioses. Las libaciones era una ofrenda de vino, se levantaba la copa, se invoca a los dioses y luego se derrama sobre la pira, eventualmente también beben, no todo el vino es tirado al suelo.

(10) Ayax telamonio, hijo de Telamón, uno de los héroes guerreros de la mitología griega que luchó en la guerra de Troya y es mencionado en la Ilíada. Luego de una batalla se dispita una armadura como trofeo con Odiseo, éste la obtiene y Ayax se pone furioso. Atenea, como le daba favor a Odiseo, le infundió un delirio en que pensó que los aqueos que le insultaron eran las ovejas que andaban por allí y las mató con su espada, al hacerlo deshonró su espada de guerrero y así mismo ya que enfrentarse así a animales domésticos es bien patético. Para recuperar su honor decide matarse antes que vivir con la vergüenza. Moraleja: el honor es la prioridad, siempre.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

Sé que hay cosas medias extrañas. El lenguaje "homérico" se caracteriza por las reiteraciones constantes, por el uso de epítetos (como decir, "Arthur, el de los verdes ojos" o "Heracles, el de las castañas melenas") El combate épico no venía al caso porque quise hacer una tragedia, pero igual lo manifesté en la escena erótica. Al menos eso quise.

Lo otro es que los personajes están sometidos a la voluntad de los dioses; mi filosofía personal es que cada uno gobierna su vida, pero la gracia de las tragedias griegas es precisamente el no tener control sobre el propio destino y cómo este es terrible, sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto. Era importante todo este sentir exagerado: el flechazo inmediato como inicio, la consumación como desarrollo y el final sangriento para que tuviera ese efecto de "tragedia griega".

También puede que hayan otros detalles como que los personajes habla mucho y con mucha elocuencia pero si leen la Ilíada se darán cuenta de que los diálogos son ¡Enormes!. Lo otro es que en esa época un griego de verdad nunca hubiera aceptado perder el honor por nada, mucho menos por amor y menos aún por alguien de otras tierras; bajo eso tiene sentido que haya intentado recuperarlo matando a Inglaterra (aún sabiendo que no puede hacerlo).

Bueno... dejémoslo así porque es un fanfiction y eso. Si les ha gustado o si lo han detestado a morir háganmelo saber en un rw o MP, yo sé que nadie me manda a hacer estas cosas pero igual me toma trabajo hacerlas y me gusta saber si alguien se entretuvo con esto o le pareciò un bodrio.

Se nota que alguna vez fui una greek-nerd, leía cosas la Paideia por placer, así con mis aficiones.


End file.
